lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 147
Report #147 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Sleepmist Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Mar 2009 Furies' Decision: We will make sleepmist have the same restriction as demesnes, that the effects only work if the owner is in the meld. Problem: Sleepmist is another one of the passive attrition combat effects which causes severe frustration, and lends itself extremely (overly) well to Druid combat. Especially since a Druid has very easy ways of moving around and escaping within one's demesne, it's very plausible to hit and run to remove shield (or just run around as someone is chasing you and let the sleepmist do your fighting for you until they're exhausted and falling asleep constantly). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove Sleepmist. Instead, allow Drowse to work while the Dreamweaver is awake and only take 15 uses to make the person tired when the Dreamweaver is awake (so that it is still possible to get someone tired enough for EternalSleep without spending a lot of power on DeepSleep). 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove Sleepmist. Remove / Reduce the tiredness requirement on EternalSleep (since it still requires 8p). 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Make Sleepmist blocked by protection scrolls and only work when the Druid is in the same area (just like other "demesne effects"). This one still allows for hit & run tactics, though... Player Comments: ---on 3/11 @ 00:58 writes: I prefer solution 2 here. Solution 1 could also reduce casting time on drowse as an alternative ---on 3/11 @ 11:13 writes: I disagree to this change. ---on 3/11 @ 15:33 writes: I agree that there is an issue with attrition here. Either solution 1 or 3 are fine by me, though 1 having obviously adjustable numbers. ---on 3/11 @ 21:17 writes: If attrition is the issue, I'd prefer just dealing with all similar passive effects (hunger) as well. Spiritsingers got changed away from such an annoying mechanic, it seems you're trying to 'fix' that here. If I had to pick though, solution 2 in addition to the drowse change ---on 3/11 @ 23:10 writes: I ammend my disagreement to - if we are removing attrition then remove hunger at the same time. ---on 3/12 @ 02:53 writes: I am totally up for acting to remove hunger in addition to this ---on 3/12 @ 03:01 writes: Why not just have it be blocked by protection scroll? The main issue is chasing a druid/mage in a demense with sleepmist up, having it be blocked by a scroll goes a long way to addressing this issue without nerfing it to the ground. ---on 3/12 @ 03:03 writes: I don't mind removing passive attrition completely-- both hunger and tiredness. I just see passive sleep as being a bit worse since food & orange exist, but even with those it's possible to wait someone out with passive hunger-forcing. ---on 3/12 @ 03:11 writes: Having to blocked by protection is fine too. P.S. There should be a comment append thing, comment delete too! ---on 3/13 @ 20:28 writes: Passive tiredness is not like passive hunger. Hunger comes in at ticks and has such an easy cure of just eating food while you are in combat. Tiredness is incurable once you are at the bottom level besides running and sleeping which you are going to be able to do in a real combat situation. Also, hunger (the weaker of these two) doesn't have an instakill associated with it. ---on 3/13 @ 20:34 writes: Hunger works faster than sleep. People run out of food all the time. Hunger causes damage to you when it does get you low enough. Hunger can force you unconscious from which you can do nothing, but wait x seconds to revive from. The instakill is a moot point since geomancers have an instakill to begin with, as well as their demesne is focused on damage, so the extra damage from hunger adds to that. ---on 3/14 @ 03:38 writes: Well I think we need to focus on the issue here which is sleep attrition far outweighing the troubles of hunger attrition. Hunger is curable as easily as I stated, if you are running out of food that is your own fault. There is nothing you can do about sleepmist due to the problems already stated. Also, unconsciousness shows incoming instakills so its not like they are hidden behind blackout or something, you still have time to get up and move. The setup of sleepmist attrition is just too easily done with passive sleep attacks while doing draining mana and attack. I believe all the 'dreamweaver is broken' talk has succeeded in getting it to be far overpowered and this is a critical fix that is needed and am glad the Ebonguard got to it. Druids in conjuction with this ability take an already powerful druid demense and take it to another level. ---on 3/14 @ 04:10 writes: In response to "if you don't bring enough food" All you need to do is turn metawake on, it's not the druid's fault if you don't utilize your skills. ---on 3/14 @ 04:17 writes: Just a comment about the "unconscious state" and the "get up and move" reply. While you may see the instakill, unconsciousness, unlike blackout, doesn't just allow you to get up and move. You can't do anything but wait for it to end. Hunger's state of unconsciousness is nothing to sneeze at either. It's not just one or two seconds. ---on 3/14 @ 05:30 writes: I support solution 3. As I understand it sleepmist exists so that you can't just sleep for 5 seconds and be fine until the druid uses another deepsleep on you. It should continue to play that role, but be limited by protection scroll to stop some of the run/avoid attrition, which is the case with the comparable geomancer hunger. ---on 3/18 @ 02:09 writes: Sleep is slightly better than hunger, sure. Both forms of attrition are still unacceptable if one of them is. I'm in the remove both or neither camp. ---on 3/19 @ 01:24 writes: I really like #3 if we are going to even change sleepmist. Mage Dreamweavers have a hard time with this skillset. No need for more troubles! ---on 3/20 @ 09:59 writes: Solution 3